Playdate
by angelofdarkness78
Summary: After an accident on a supply raid, Max and Alec wake up slightly... altered. MA crackfic


Disclaimer: I do not own Dark Angel, any recognizable characters, blah blah blah... You know the drill.

A/N: I do not know what possessed me to write this crack fic. I blame it on the Benadryl.

* * *

Original Cindy stood staring in disbelief at the scene before her. When Dix had frantically called her to come over to Terminal City, she knew it was bad. None of the transgenics _ever_ called her. She wasn't even sure how he got her number.

But she never knew it was _this_ bad.

Worse still, she had no idea what the hell _she_ was supposed to do about it.

"Don't touch that!" Max shrieked, hugging a pen protectively to her chest. "It's _MY _pen." She slapped Alec's hand away. A stubborn look came over her face.

Alec pouted. "But I want the blue pen, not the red one! I want it! I WANT IT!"

"They've been like this for two hours," Dix informed her.

"What happened? Spill it, boo."

"They went on a supply raid a couple of hours ago. Something went sideways, and they knocked their heads and blacked out. We had to get some X5s to bring them in. When they woke up, they were like this." He gestured hopelessly at the two bickering transgenics. "It's like they've turned into 4 year olds or something. I've kept them in this room. We're trying to keep this quiet; it's no good if everyone finds out that our leaders are... incapacitated."

Max poked him. "You can have it when I'm done colouring," she informed him. She continued to doodle on the filthy floor. Alec peered at it closely.

"What's that?"

"It's me and my motorcycle," she stated proudly.

"It looks more like a tricycle."

Her eyes flared in anger and she pushed him over so that he lay sprawled on the floor. He shot back up in a second and with catlike reflexes snatched the pen out of her hand. Tears came to her eyes, and a low wail started.

"He stole my pen! He stole it! Gimme! Gimme!"

"Look!" Alec interrupted, patting her on the back to keep her from crying. "Look Maxie."

On the floor was a stick figure with glasses wearing a dress. Max hiccupped.

"Who's that?"

Alec snickered. "It's Logan... _as a girl_." For some reason, this seemed hysterically funny to both of them and they burst out laughing.

A knock sounded on the door, and Mole stepped inside. "Those two kids back to normal yet?"

Dix shook his head. "I don't know what to do. You got the food for them?"

"Yeah," Mole grumbled, holding out a paper bag. "This is what I'm reduced to. A nanny." He observed the pair, arguing once again. Max poked Alec in the eye, and he repaid her with a slap on the arm. "Isn't this the little kids' version of foreplay?"

Original Cindy rolled her eyes, but smiled nonetheless, silently agreeing.

Dix handed the food to Max and Alec, which they accepted greedily.

"Maxie," Alec said seriously. He looked her straight in the eyes. "Will you be my first girlfriend?"

"You've already had girlfriends," Max pointed out. Alec thought about this, then rephrased.

"Will you be my first girlfriend named Maxie?"

Max sat silent for a moment, mulling it over. "Can I have your cookie?"

He handed it to her, and she smiled beautifully. "Okay then."

"How are we going to fix this? Cause my girl is definitely not thinking straight," Original Cindy said. Mole tapped his rifle.

"I got an idea." He walked up to the two, chomping on his cigar, and then whacked both of them hard on the head. A gasp escaped Cindy's mouth as she saw them both pass out on the floor, Alec's body falling slightly on top of Max's.

"That should do the trick." Mole sauntered off.

An hour later, both transgenics started to stir. Max frowned as she realized that Alec lay on top of her.

_What the hell?_

"Get off me dumbass!" She pushed hard, and Alec rolled off her.

"I didn't do anything!"

"Then why were you lying on me?"

"How the hell am I supposed to know? I just woke up with you screaming in my ear!" He rubbed his head. "I have a wicked headache."

"That's because Mole hit you guys on the head with his gun," Dix supplied helpfully.

"Mole," Alec muttered. "Mole is gonna die."

"What the hell happened?" Max asked.

"You guys got banged up on your mission and woke up all bugged out," Original Cindy answered. "You," she said, pointing at Alec, "asked my girl here to be your girlfriend and you boo, accepted." Both of their eyes nearly popped out of their sockets, and then they started to bicker again.

"You know what's funny?" Dix asked her. "They don't seem to be all that different from an hour ago."

Cindy watched the fighting transgenics, a slight smile playing at her lips.

"Nope. Not at all, boo. Not at all."

* * *

A/N: Hope you guys liked this madness! Not sure about the ending, but I think it works. I'd love to hear some feedback from you guys. :)


End file.
